Demons run
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: When a good man goes to war demons run. But what happens when the good man refuse's to go? GrimmxIchi femIchi WARNING DEATH VIOLENCE SWEARING OTHER STUFF
1. Chapter 1

On a brightly lit street stood a dark bar, though it wasn't really dark, light spilled out every crack it could find accompanied by voices and music. No, one couldn't call it dark, but you could only describe it that way since the walls and windows had been painted black. The door was a bright red, the named tagged on it in white. Demons run. The name certainly did it justice because it was a place where demons run to and where some run from. The patrons, as they entered, nodded greetings to a orange cat with odd gold eyes. The strange creature lazed on a chair that sat upon a dais, separating it from the rest. It slowly sat up, making its way to the floor, with each step the fur melted away and the limbs stretched. Before long a woman with long orange hair was standing at the bottom of the steps, wearing a short white sun dress that did nothing to hide her assets. Slowly she made her way to the bar, hands trailing along anyone that was within reach, a soft purr emanating from her. A man entered the club, stopping at the doorway. He had a soft smile on his face but his brown eyes showed cold fury.

"My lady," he murmured in a mocking tone, bowing to her. Eyes narrowed hissing and growls filling up the club, all eyes on the man. A click cut through the noise, silencing the crowd.

"Get out Aizen, members only," she spat, "nobody here wants to join your crazy war." The man didn't move, not scared of her or the immense powers she wielded. He only wielded a silver tongue that drew strong people to his sides, Aizen couldn't even best her in an arm wrestle at her weakest.

"Why side with those filthy humans, if they knew about this place they would kill us where we stand. They already enslave the half-bloods what's to stop them enslaving us one day?" He asked, a figure of calm but under that cool mask he was burning up with anger and rage. She sneered glaring. How dare he preach about enslavement when he did the same of the humans.

"Hypocrite, who fills most of your army if not slaves of human origin. The man who stands at your left side is a slave. We have no wish to fight Aizen, our only wish is to live peacefully in the forests. The humans fear us because they do not understand us, one day they will but a war will not help with that endeavour. Now leave of your own will or I will force you to leave," she hissed, claws elongating as she spoke.

"Of course my lady," he muttered, bowing before he left. The man on his right lingered for a few seconds, bowing before her and placing a few plums in her hands. She smiled nodding to him, promising to deliver the fruit. He was an odd fellow, as far as she was concerned that man didn't agree with Aizen about the war but was his most loyal follower. Shaking her head she told herself to think about it later.

"What are we going to do Ichigo? His war is fasst becoming a reality and one that I don't like," a man said, his hair a bright pink.

"I don't know Szayel, everyone better leave though. Knowing Aizen he will have informed the hunters of this place out of spite, the bastard," Ichigo cursed, watching as everyone left fleeing in all forms. The sight was enough to make her cry, her people running in fear. When the bar was finally empty she sunk to the floor and allowed herself to cry. If her people saw her like this they would lose what little hope they had.

"I never expected to find you here." The woman in question was leaning against a wall, a grin eating up her face.

"I was hoping you'd show today, I wanted to talk to about something," she said, sliding into one of the pews. Ichigo smirked, walking up to the statue placing the basket of fruits at the base, kneeling to pray.

"It's about Aizen." A smile tugged at her lips. Ichigo quickly finished her pray before joining the odd woman, sliding in beside her. One would assume she was a demon simply by being here but the odd woman was as human as they come.

"Is he a demon? I haven't actually seen him do anything, the halfers seem to have more powers than him," she asked in a curious tone. Ichigo laughed, even the hunters were beginning to question Aizen. For a man who loved being in the limelight he had never started a physical fight with anyone, soon everyone would realise how weak he really was.

"I assure you he is otherwise there would be no war. He is one of the unfortunate few that is the child of two powerful full blooded demons and yet has little to no power. A human child could beat him up without a problem. Aizen posses a silver tongue, he's using it to draw powerful demons to his side, he is making this war seem glorious. The only reason he hasn't attacked our people is because of me. He knows I will destroy him if he tries. Aizen may not respect me but he does fear my powers and what I will do if he harms our people." With that Ichigo stood, bowing to the goddess before she left reverting to her cat form. The woman frowned, she'd gotten the information she wanted but she had many more questions to ask. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a muffin leaving it at the foot of the statue, muttering a quick thanks, copying the actions of the demons.


	2. Chapter 2

He swore as the computer screen went blank, bashing the clunky monitor in hopes it would fix itself. Growling he picked up his phone about to call I.T. when he noticed his partner dangling the unplugged cord from her fingertips. Her grin stretched from ear to ear meaning she had gotten some new information on the prick they were hunting. Keeping his face calm, he scowled glaring.

"The fuck did ya do that for Yoruichi? I was in the middle of something important a few more seconds and i would 'ave found something," he whined, trying to make her feel guilty. She raised a brow, flicking him in the nose. The word guilty didn't exist in her vocabulary.

"Grimmy playing cards isn't important, sides I have some juicy info on Aizen," she whispered leaning in close. He leaned closer knowing she wasn't going to say a word till they were almost nose to nose. Yoruichi smelt like the forest, the one the demons inhabited.

"'ow in the world did ya get information on Aizen when ya've been playing around in the forest again?" He asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. She just kept grinning and in her odd fashion licked his nose as an answer. He scrunched up his nose the smell of nature stronger but he could also pick up the smell of wax and something incredibly old.

"The lovely little demon I get all my information from lives in that forest, pretty as a picture she is. Anyways onto business, turns out he is a full blooded demon but a crap one, a small child could beat the shit out of him. You know how two beautiful people can have an ugly child, well the same is with powerful demons, their child could be powerless. Aizen only possess's a silver tongue, in other words he is a very good con man," she said, noticing how distracted he was.

"What is it Grimmy? have you caught the scent of the bad guy?" She asked, mockingly. Sometimes she would treat him like a blood hound. Oh how he hated it.

"'ave ya been in a church, ya smell like one," he complained, rubbing at his nose. She smirked, seemed his sense of smell was getting better.

"No a temple in the forest, the demons place of worship I finally found it. Maybe I should take you one day, you can embrace your heritage," Yoruichi suggested. He growled at her, Grimmjow hated it whenever she brought up the fact that he was actually quarter demon. She brought it up as often as possible, hoping that he would grow stronger if he just accepted that part of himself.

"Oh come on Grimmy, at least agree to come with me next time. Ichigo might stick around longer and actually answer all of my questions if another of her kind was there." He sighed, rolling his eyes as she attempted pulling a puppy dog look, it didn't work she was too evil.

"Fine but only for work, don't drag me there just so ya can show me off. This Ichigo what type of demon is she?" He asked, curious about her informant buddy. Most demons in fact all those hiding from the government stayed away from Yoruichi, rumours of her reputation as a hunter had reached everywhere.

"Cat demon," she stated, sliding off the desk in her graceful manner. If he hadn't have seen her playing with a chunk of pure silver like it was a toy he would have thought her to be a demon. But more so he was confused by her statement, cat demons had died out a millennia ago. Spending so much time with these people must have been driving her crazy.

"Excuse me, Urahara-sama is asking for you." Both turned to face the young man, one grinning the other frowning. Grimm grabbed him sticking him in a head lock.

"Hanataro, didn't I tell ya to stop with the sama, hat 'n' clogs ain't that important," he groused ruffling his hair till it resembled a birds nest. Hanataro ran the second Grimmjow let him go, scared of the man. Yoruichi snickered, "come on mr. Grumpy pants let's go see what hat 'n' clogs wants might be fun."

The smile on the mans face was overly goofy coupled with the fan he looked like a complete idiot. But there he sat leader of the Demon hunters, in wooden sandals, a green house coat and a stripped bucket hat.

"Good morning my lovelies, any news about our problem? Old man Yamamoto is about three seconds away from castrating me," he said beaming. Grimmjow scowled wondering how Yoruichi put up with his lame ass, though it was a secret, the pair were married. She must have been drunk when she agreed to that, they were as different as cats and dogs.

"I have some information and am close to getting some more, Grimmy here is the key to that. Aizen is in fact a full blooded demon but he's completely worthless, kid could beat the crap out of him pretty easily. He has only one power, a silver tongue. The only thing we have to fear is his army, he knows how to bind powerful men to his side, we just have to find his weak spot. I believe my informant can shed light on that matter."

"Good good," he muttered, grinning.

"We got a tip from our hotline, an unknown persons, they reported a bar owned by demons. The place is called Demons Run, I need the two of you to check it out. Find out who owns it, if Aizen has any ties to it take control and find out who frequents the bars, if it has no ties to the demon army just let it go. We don't need to add fuel to the fire, I think peace with these people, your people Grimm, would be a smart idea," he said, handing over the file. Grimm looked at him shocked, head of the demon hunters and he wanted peace with these things. He'd be practically out of a job if peace happened. Kisuke had definitely taken one to many whacks to the head.

"Be back soon then hubby," she said, kissing him. Grimm grimaced storming out of the office. He didn't need to see something so horrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was empty, the door unlocked. Well it might have been Yoruichi had a knack for jimmying doors with amazing speed and she was the one to open it. She entered first, sighing. The bar was empty all that was there was a huge white snake, with a few pink scales and mustard yellow eyes curled up on a chair sitting upon a dais. Grimm pulled out his gun, eyes on the snake till Yoruichi slapped him, grabbing his gun. He stared at her shocked, there was a great big snake in the place and it probably wouldn't hesitate to bite either one of them.

"It's not a snake calm down," she muttered, rolling her eyes before leaning over the bar, pulling out a bottle of plum wine and three glasses. He watched her confused, sitting when she told him to. Yoruichi placed a glass before the snake and one in front of him before pouring some of it for herself, Grimm went to grab for his but she grabbed his wrist, eyes never leaving the snake.

"Never drink before the host," she hissed, he grumbled about insane women but withdrew his hand, choosing to watch what the snake did. It slipped down from the chair, tongue lashing out every so often. What creeped him out the most was when the snake changed into a man. He closed his eyes before it finished, scowling worse then normal. He'd seen demons change before but snakes were by far the worst, they didn't have legs so watching them grow their limbs was gross.

"You don't have permisssion to be here, huntersss aren't allowed," he said, hissing his S's. They didn't move, the demon sighed and sat down in front of his drink downing it.

"It's all cool, he's with me. So Szayel baby how's it been?" She asked, sipping from her glass and scrunching up her nose at the taste. Grimm tasted it just to see if it was bad, Yoruichi never turned down alcohol, never ever said it was bad either. He raised his brows in surprise, the wine was good.

"Pretty bad, Aizen came in here the other day trying to recruit uss. Ichigo-ssama had to closse the bar. Your partner musst be a demon to like the wine, I don't know why you keep trying to drink it Sshihōin when it tasstess like crap to normal humansss," he said, scowling. The snake grabbed the bottle, drinking straight from it. He was still annoyed with Aizen for coming here and ruining everything.

"I ain't a demon," Grimmjow grumbled, pushing away the glass. He wanted nothing to do with demons, he wasn't one and he never would be. The two started at him, the snakes tongue flickering out every so often.

"No you are, and a pretty ssstrong one. I wissh you luck in getting over your denial. Good luck finding Aizen," Szayel said, standing. He sat the bottle of the wine before Grimmjow bowing slightly, turning back into a snake and slithering out the back door. Grimmjow stared at Yoruichi, his 'what the fuck just happened?' Look on his face. She shrugged, not really wanting to explain the demon hierarchy to him just yet and he scowled at her knowing she was being lazy.

"I think we should go visit the temple, tonight. What Szayel said about has me thinking that your mama may have lied to you," she muttered, bending over the bar again moving bottles about. The clinking of glass the only thing to be heard. He wanted to growl at her but he knew she was just trying to help him accept himself for who he was. The shout brought him back to now, gun out automatically at the cry.

"Found it, knew she kept the good stuff here!" Grimmjow groaned rolling his eyes. He watched as she the bottle on the bar, it was old the bottle oddly shaped.

"You got a twenty on you?" She asked, he nodded, pulling out his wallet to check.

"Pin it to the cork board and take the wine, and say thank you for the trade." He wanted to ask why but the solemn look on her face made him keep his mouth shut and do as she asked.

"Thank you for the trade," he muttered, shooting Yoruoichi a sharp look. Exhaling loudly through his nose he picked up the wine bottle and left the building.


	4. Chapter 4

It was official she was hiding, half the demon community was running to her scared the hunters were after them after word got out that they had been spotted in Demons run. Ichigo didn't know how to help her people, just because she was old and powerfully didn't mean she had all the answers. Some days she just wanted to give into Aizen and join his cause. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of betraying everyone like that. She wiped them away quickly, the doors to the church opening. Ichigo peeked out from behind the pew, wondering who it was that invaded her sanctuary. She didn't know the boy that entered but she knew the woman who followed. Yoruichi. It was unlike her to come two nights in a row but to bring someone else. That had never happened. She was instructing him to do something, it didn't appear he was listening the boy had they look of awe on his face.

"Oi listen to me, ya dumb idiot," yoruichi shouted, slapping him upside the head. He scowled then growled at her, muttering that he had been listening and walked up to the statue of the goddess. With a look of utmost respect he placed the basket at her feet before dropping to his knees and bowing, the tip of his nose brushing the ground. For a hunter and a boy that probably had no ties to this community and religion, it surprised her. Ichigo watched him return to Yoruichi's side before she stood.

"I thought you were above hiding Ichigo." The orange head hissed at her, moving towards her goddess. Yoruichi put her hands up in apology before shoving the boy towards her, he stumbled but didn't trip.

"Anyways this is my partner, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I thought it was time to introduce him to the culture he was denied." She glanced away from him to the older hunter, confused. Yoruichi just gestured for her to come closer. It seemed she would get her answers if she did.

Yoruichi was right when she said that her informant was pretty. Long orange hair and pale skin, he could see the freckles dusting her nose from here. He doubted his partner could. He watched her feet, hesitant, as she moved closer. Grimmjow didn't know what to make of her, according to Yoruichi she was powerful and very old but right now she looked like a girl scared of her own shadow. When she got with two meters of him she stopped, Grimm watched her pupils expand, inky black eating up the sepia colour of her irises. In the blink of an eye she was standing right before him.

"What is he?" She asked, face between her hands twisting it this way and that way. Ichigo licked his face, too curious to wait for an answer, the boy recoiled from the touch. He was a panther demon, she could taste it, even smell it on him now that her nose was buried in his neck. It was faint, his powers suppressed by something. Ichigo hadn't seen a panther demon in years. They disappeared around the same time as her own breed did. Hunted, treated like pets and slaves. Truly excited by this she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, shoving his head into her chest to talk to Yoruichi.

"Where ever did you find him? I haven't seen a panther demon in a few millennia, especially one as powerful as him. Full blooded ones were hard to come by even then," she commented, leaning back to look at his face again.

"I'm only a quarter," he muttered cheeks bright red from having his face forced into her cleavage. She narrowed her eyes, what lies had he been fed as a kid? Ichigo exhaled through her nose loudly, such a lovely creature standing before her and he didn't even know how powerful he was.

"If you're so sure then this will change your mind, follow my instructions and don't ask questions." She grabbed his hand, flipping it so the palmed faced upward. Before he could snatch it back she sliced his palm open with a claw, and forced his hand to make a fist.

"Go to the goddess and let the blood drip before her, recite these words.

'Goddess I beseech thee, thy price be thy blood, appear before thy and bless thy with your presence.' If your blood is powerful enough she will answer," Ichigo explained pushing him towards the goddess, she wanted to know who was right. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes he approached the statue. Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was doing, he didn't believe in all this hocus pocus crap. Of course he respected her beliefs but he really didn't think anything was going to happen just by losing a bit of blood and saying some fancy words. Taking a deep breath he knelt before the statue, clearing his mind of all thoughts. He held out his hand letting the blood drip on the floor before the goddesses feet.

"Oh great goddess I humbly beseech thee, heed thy calls and appear before this lowly man and grant thy request. Let thy blood spilled before you be thy price and bless thy with thou holy presence," he said, the words Ichigo had said earlier didn't feel right, it sounded more like he was demanding her presence. You can't order around a god, it was just rude.

"Been a while since someone was nice about summoning me, Ichi just demands my presence." The person that spoke was before him, the voice soft and airy. She was a lot shorter then he expected, her icon was that of a mature tall woman but she was a child. A sad smile crossed her face as she kneeled before him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh my poor child, your life has been filled with so much sorrow. Don't worry your mother is by my side now, she doesn't want you to blame yourself anymore, she did it to protect you." Grimmjow backed away from her, eyes wide. No body knew about how his mother had died not even Yoruichi. This child before him was a real god.

"I know what you want Ichigo, I can't directly interfere in this matter but I can help." The girl walked up to Grimmjow, placing a hand on his heart the other on his head. He hissed, it felt like his blood was boiling, like someone was reaching into his head and ripping out something. Everything hurt, he could hear his bones popping and cracking, his muscles spasming so badly he collapsed. He wanted to scream, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. Grimmjow clenched his teeth holding back the next scream, pain so intense he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

He purred as she stroked his head, it was going to be hard to explain what happened when he woke up. Ichigo buried her face in his soft white fur, muffling her sigh. Yoruichi wasn't even phased when her student morphed into a white panther, she was already busy asking the demon goddess how she could gain those powers for herself. The dark skinned hunter already moved like a demon, she didn't need the powers of one but she was suited to this lifestyle.  
"Yoruichi you're already amazing as you are, I don't think you need the extra powers of a demon," she muttered pulling her away from the goddess before she got any smart ideas. The dark skinned woman snorted in displeasure, moving closer to her partner, she was in awe of him and his new found abilities. It was also going to be a great laugh when he woke up and freaked. She'd seen him wake up in the break room and freak, Grimmjow punched a hole in the wall while flailing.  
"Should he be white? I thought he would have been black," she queried, tugging on his ear, he growled but didn't wake. Ichigo slapped at her hand frowning. How she hadn't died at his hand was beyond her.  
"He's powerful, demons with exotic colouring are the most powerful of their breed. I've never seen a white panther demon before, we need to keep him on our side," Ichigo said, stroking his head. If Aizen ever found out about him it was going to be hard to keep him on their side but if he did swap teams the war was over. He would kill them all, leaving only her.  
"Oh look he's waking up." The pair jumped having forgotten about the goddess sitting a few feet away from them. And she was right. The demon boy was twitching more and more and then his eyes opened revealing sky blue orbs.  
Everything was sharp and in focus, he could see the grain in the wood from across the church. It scared him, all of his senses were better, and Yoruichi was standing before him but she was looking down at him rather than up. He himself was standing.  
"What the fuck happened," he shouted, shocked when it wasn't his voice he heard but rather the sounds of a wild cat. He backed away confused, falling of the pew when his legs didn't obey him. He yowled in pain, seeing big white paws splayed out before him. Grimmjow didn't have hands any more. Yoruichi approached him, he swiped out at her hissing. This was her fault, if she hadn't if brought him here, he wouldn't be a giant cat right now. She backed away in fear, he could see it on her face as clear as day. As well as regret for what she had done. While she stood there crying a little orange tabby darted between her legs, the cat stopped right in front of his face and swatted him on the nose.  
"Calm down you big oaf, you're scaring your partner," it said, surprising him when he heard words rather than meows.  
"Wait you can understand me?" He asked, the tabby rolled its gold eyes. It reminded him of Ichigo with its colourings.  
"Of course we are both cats after all, now if you wish to return to your human form just remember your human form and project that image in your mind and tell yourself this is what I look like and hopefully you should change back," it instructed walking away and as it did the little tabby became Ichigo. He was tall around 6'1" with messy sky blue hair and eyes that matched, his nose straight. He was strong and built like a footballer with broad shoulders, Grimmjow had slender fingers for a man but his hands were calloused from work and his skin tan from being out in the sun most days. As he thought about it he could feel his bones shifting and his muscles stretching, it didn't hurt as much as last time. Soon enough he was back to being taller than Yoruichi, sighing he hugged the woman apologising.  
"'M sorry," he whispered, expecting her to punch him like she normally would for doing something stupid.  
"No, I'm sorry. I knew you didn't like the fact you had demon blood, I shouldn't have forced you here." It was odd to hear her apologise, in the entirety of the five year partnership he had heard her apologise once. Grimmjow just hugged her tighter, he really must have scared her then. Ichigo walked over to the pair, questions burning in her amber eyes as she fixed her piercing gaze to him, looking regal. He released Yoruichi, leading the shaken woman to the pew before turning to the orangenette with questions of his own.  
"Will you join us in our fight?" She asked, standing before him, just inches between the pair. Ignoring her, Grimmjow turned to the goddess bowing his head in thanks.  
"Thank you for granting thy request, what I had asked for I was given and for that I will be forever humble." She smiled kissing his forehead, now appearing as the woman from the statue.  
"I welcome you as my child," she whispered, her image fading. He turned back to Ichigo, thinking about the war and what both sides wanted. One side wanted to eradicate all humans, or enslave them. He wasn't too sure on the details yet. And the other wanted to co-exist peacefully, they wanted humans and demons to walk the earth together as friends. Truthfully, Grimmjow didn't think it was possible to co-exist. Demons were powerful and most humans had no way of protecting themselves from that power, it was why the hunters were created. It would take too long for trust to be built between the races, a treaty would be better. They stick to the forest and humans to the city, demons caught in the city would be captured but not killed. Only hostile demons would be killed. It would be the same if humans entered the forest. But that meant he too would have to live in the forest.  
"I honestly do not give a fuck about this war, 'm gonna stay with the hunters," he said standing before her, staring her down. He could see the disappointment in Ichigo's caramel eyes, and the pain. Grimm could see how close she was to begging and how much it warred with her to beg him. Nothing was going to change his mind, he might be a full blooded a demon now but that didn't mean he liked them anymore than before.  
"But if ya willing to train me so that I can control these powers I will help ya out with one thing."  
"Of course but on one condition during your training I can try to change your mind about the war," she said glaring right back at him, Grimmjow could do nothing but laugh. Ichigo was one determined demon, he liked that, this just showed how much she cared about her people. No their people, he was a demon now. Once his laughter died down he held out his hand, agreeing to her deal. A grin spread across her face at this, laughter bubbling from her lips as well once they shook on it.  
"Meet me here tomorrow night around 8."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're late." That was all the warning he got before he was dragged out of the church. The slinky red head grabbing him by the wrist the second she saw him. Ichigo only looked back at him once before running. A smirk gracing her lips as she did. She hadn't really expected Grimmjow to show up. Grimmjow just groaned before running after her instead of letting her drag him. It seemed she was much stronger than she looked. He followed her to the best of his ability, speeding up whenever she did. It wasn't long before he noticed the forest was a complete blur, Grimmjow was running so fast it felt like he was flying. It was exhilarating. Laughing he sped up, wanting to test the limits of his powers. Keeping track of the red head by smell alone once he overtook her. Her scent was the same as the earth right before rain, it was pleasant.

"I didn't think I could run so fast," he murmured, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. Ichigo had led him to a small cave, it was quite deep in the forest, deeper than he had ever been actually. She put a finger to her lips walking towards the cave entrance. The smell of candles invaded the air, and under it was the slightest hint of damp moss and water. Somebody must have been living in the cave, there was probably more than meets the eye to the cave. As they got closer he noticed a small flickering light in the opening. Ichigo only offered him a slight smile in reassurance before ducking inside. He followed cautiously. In the middle of the cave was an old man, a very old man. Grimmjow could smell it actually, like the musty scent of old books, it was unusual.

"Hello Grandfather," Ichigo said, bowing before sitting off to one side. The man smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners, mouth hardly visible due to the beard. Something about him felt familiar, like he was your own grandfather, it eased Grimmjow's nerves.

"I see you've brought me someone new, been awhile since the last one my child. You can visit me without a reason though, I would love to see more of you Ichigo. Call me Grandfather Son, my name can no longer be pronounced in your language," he said, putting about the fire, collecting various bowls, dried plants and a few bones. He patted Grimm on the head in passing. He was surprised the old man could move so well, he looked a little like a mummy.

"'M Grimmjow." Grandfather smiled again, pulling out a cushion and sitting it next to him, gesturing for the boy to sit down.

"Good sense of smell this one has, even before his blood line was unlocked," he murmured, dipping a finger in dark blue paint, drawing a line from between his brows to the tip of his nose. Grimm scrunched up his nose a little bit but tried to keep still, he had no idea what was happening but it seemed to be of some importance.

"Got a good pair of eyes on you, still find it freaky that you can see things so clear and wake up terrified some mornings. Close em for me." More paint, dots on his eyes lids. It felt weird.

"Thank you, you can open them now. You're a smart boy and respectful, before you met her and believed in her, you showed respect. She likes you for that Grimmjow. I know that you are not a fan of this new life style but I think it will come easier to you then most because of your basic nature," he said, drawing a symbol on his forehead as he spoke in a teal colour. Wiping his fingers on his jacket he grabbed the young man's hands, looking at his palms. His past lay out before him to see and hints of what the future held but the boy did not want to know this, he could see it in his palms.

"You're a fan of adventure and diving into the unknown. That's nice, been a while since I found someone who thought like that. People these days are so afraid of the unknown that they beg for answers. Pick one of the bones out," he said carefully laying out the bones one by one before the boy. Grimmjow watched as he did, wondering what the meaning behind the bones were. There were about seven in total, no two alike and they looked really old. Grimmjow tried to look at each carefully, he didn't want to rush into anything but his gaze was always drawn back to the littlest one of the lot. It was about an inch wide and maybe two inches long, his guess was that it was a knuckle from an animal. Reaching for it he hesitated wondering if he was meant to pick it up, grandfather nodded encouraging at him to do so.

"Now place it in the fire." So he did, wondering again its purpose.

"This will help determine your unique ability," he answered seeing the questions in his eyes.

"Every demon has one." At this Ichigo pulled the necklace from around her neck showing him the little black pendant of a monster like creature. She returned it to around her neck, making sure it was hidden from view.

"I can transform into a ferocious beast at will, something much larger than my little tabby form. Szayel can hypnotise people with his eyes, I know a deer demon who can make plants grow by touching them and a dolphin demon who can teleport via bodies of water." Grimmjow looked excited after hearing that, like a kid at Christmas. His gaze turned towards the fire, wondering how that little piece of bone could tell him what his magic power was.

"Would you like to hear about our beginnings while we wait?" He asked, managing to pull Grimmjow's attention from the fire. Grimm nodded curious about how demons came about.

"The earth was not always so large, people were a minority and animals were monsters. Those who walked the earth formed villages of groups that numbered no more than 50 and they almost never came upon outsiders or other villages. One particular group with roughly 30 people settled down in a forest that surrounded a mountain side. This very forest actually, this cave is the last of their dwellings and where the village stood trees now stand but that is the nature of all things." Grandfather paused a fond smile on his face, it made Grimmjow wonder how old he actually was.

"Any ways this group were the first people to worship our goddess, having found a statue of her in the middle of a clearing, they decided to ask her for protection and guidance. They were the first to sow the earth and live peacefully with their surroundings and for a few years it was a good peaceful life. Then a monster they had never seen before attacked, it almost destroyed them. They prayed for the goddess for the power to protect themselves against the monster, laying tribute at her feet. And she appeared before them, asking if they were willing to give up their humanity in order to protect themselves. They said yes, though not everyone gave up their humanity, the elders of the village decided they would be everyone's source of humanity. She blessed those who did and told everyone to think of their favourite animal and right before their very eyes they transformed into the animals they were thinking off. She taught to control these new abilities and how to manipulate energies, they soon began to focus on one ability and thus these individual powers. Any children born after the blessing also could transform and the villagers were overjoyed by this. No matter how powerfully they got they still didn't kill the monster only killing when they needed it and always made sure to use the entire animal. They called themselves shifters and for almost a decade they lived peacefully. One day two travellers from the south stumbled upon the village, the men came with weapons that the villages had never seen before and these men were amazed with how the villages lived thinking it pathetic to show an animal mercy. The villagers just smiled, saying everyone was different and let the men rest in their village. On the second night into their stay the monster appeared and they witnessed the villagers transforming into animals to drive the monster back. Intrigued they asked how the villagers came across these powers and of course they explained their goddess blessed them, they didn't see the harm in telling these strangers about her. The strangers decided to stay wanting to obtain these powers for themselves. They prayed, but it had no meaning to it and they offered tribute but the goddess never showed herself to them. Then one day a young child placed tribute before the statue, just a small apple and some cheese. They laughed, thinking the goddess wouldn't show for something so small. But she did for the child has made the cheese himself and tended the trees that yielded the apple, she found that the best tribute was something the villages grew themselves it showed their devotion. In anger they grabbed the young child, threatening to kill the child if she didn't give them the same powers as the other villagers. And she did, instantly regretting it but she couldn't take back the gift she had given. They thought of the most horrific monsters they knew, the villagers transformed hoping to chase them away but the pair almost destroyed them, there was nothing the villagers could do but retreat and let the men go. It wasn't long before the strangers returned with troops, weapons and cages. They enslaved everyone, the old and the young. It didn't matter they wanted that power for themselves. The women were raped, forced to have babies, the men sold as slaves and the elderly were killed if they didn't sell quick enough. Men brought the shifters for their private armies and soon a horrible war began and that was where the name demon came from. They were told if they could kill a thousand men on the battle field that they would be released from slavery but that was a lie and they believed it. The villagers truly gave up their humanity when that war began. The goddess watched for years in sadness, then finally she had enough. She stopped the war, gathering up all the remaining shifters and cursed them with longevity, the men who started this thought it was grand now they wouldn't die but it meant the chances of successful pregnancy were very low. The goddess also removed the shifters from the human's world, separating them completely and placing the shifters back in the village where it all started. A pact was made between the shifters and the goddess. 'If you wish to keep living past this meeting then you cannot leave this village for the next ten years, a perimeter has been set and if you pass it you will die'. Peace slowly returned to the two races, demons almost forgotten about and when the decade ended she returned to the village, to find only one boy remained. The second the barrier dropped the others fled sick of a village they had no ties to. The boy that remained was the last of the original shifters and felt that if he left the village behind his people would be forgotten. The goddess asked if he would like to remain there forever as a Wiseman to guide the new shifters and a reminder of the terrible past that had befallen them. He agreed to it and has been living in the village ever since." Grimmjow started at grandfather amazed because he realised the boy in the story was him. Just as he was about to ask him something the fire exploded, blinding him and everyone else. When the light dimmed again he noticed Grandfather was offering him something, he tentative held out his hand wondering if it was the piece of bone he had stuck in the fire. It was.


	7. Chapter 7

Significantly smaller then when he had placed it in the fire the bone was shaped like a stalking panther, half black the other white. Grimm rubbed his thumb across the black part wondering if it would come off, it didn't make sense to him since he was a white panther. Grandfather motioned for him to pass it back over, a smile on his lips. He examined it carefully; reading the bone like one would a book. Grandfather carefully sat the small bone on a flat slab of rock, staring at it intently before he tapped it with a finger. They watched it intently, nothing happened for the first few seconds but then the bone slowly started to move. It looked like a real panther stalking around the rock and as it did the colour slowly from white to black and then back again. Once it completed the circle three times it stopped colour resettling back to what it started out as. Grimmjow reached out and poked it, hoping it would move again but it didn't.  
"It won't move for you son, the magic that drove it to do so is gone. Now the ability that you have was highly sought after by your people few were ever gifted with it either. Ultimate stealth, if you believe you are a weak skinny man people will see you as a weak skinny man. You should try it on someone who knows you really well the results will surprise you son." Yoruichi, she was a master of disguise and could recognise him instantly no matter how much he dressed differently. One time she recognised him by smell alone. The woman was insane. Grimm was definitely going to have to try it with her. Ichigo could tell by the smirk alone that he was going to mess with Yoruichi, the woman had a knack for finding people, if he can fool her it would be amazing. She definitely wanted to be there when he tried it out on her, to see the shock on her face when he finally revealed himself would be the icing on the cake for her.  
"Thank you Grandfather," Ichigo murmured, bowing her head to him.  
"Always Ichigo, you've brought hope to this old fool. Now get going! You have lots to learn Grimmjow and Ichigo here is the perfect teacher to learn it from," he said, slowly standing, shooing them out as he did.  
"Thank you," Grimmjow said as he stood, questions circling through his mind. He followed ichigo out silently, thumb rubbing against the panther charm in his hand. Ulimate stealth. It sounded amazing but then again so did turning into a monster.  
"Can I see ya beast form?" he asked, shocking Ichigo with the sudden question. She paused leaning up against one of the moss covered trees.  
"Only if you race me," She bargained, Ichigo didn't really like to reveal her second form. That was something he could agree to, he had beaten her before and Grimmjow reckoned he could push himself further. The red head snickered at his grin.  
"Let me rephrase that, race against the monster as a panther."


	8. Chapter 8

It was harder then when the goddess had forced the transformation, he was hesitant but forced himself to think of a panther and how natural it felt to be one. Ichigo was already in her little tabby form; it seemed to be as easy as breathing for her. Grimmjow glared at the cat looking down on him from a tree branch with a smug look on her face.  
"Bitch," he muttered, growling as his body exploded in pain, his transformation finally taking place. This time he didn't pass out; nor scream.  
"Well come on then, lets see it," he roared, jumping up to the tree she was sitting in. Ichigo rolled her eyes leaping gracefully from the branch, when her paws touched the ground she was a giant black monster cat, shadows like a black flame dancing around her, a thing of nightmares. And he was going to race against this beast. Adrenaline started to course through his veins at the mere thought of racing her though the forest.  
"First to arrive at the church wins." Her voice was deep and grating, a sound that sent a shiver down your spine. Grimmjow had been shocked by it but not scared, he had expected her low but sweet tone of voice. They didn't need anyone to say go, he could feel her every movement and when she coiled up her muscles so did he. The pair setting off at the same time.  
It was amazing, the feeling of being a panther while running. So much faster then when he was a human but it also felt more natural then when he was on two legs. There was just so much more power coursing through his muscles in this form. Roaring his pushed himself faster, Ichigo was ahead of him but he was hoping that he could go even faster then her. He didn't know how he was ever going to go back to being a boring old human working a desk job like he had before, he finally understood why Yoruichi loved the demon community so much. As the church came into view he changed back running the last meter or so as a human, Ichigo was already there lazing about on the grass. She had this knowing smile on her face, like she knew what he was thinking.  
"You enjoyed it didn't you?" she asked, standing and heading into the church. Grimmjow followed scowling.  
"I enjoyed running like that, it was so much faster then anything I have ever experienced but I did not enjoy being a panther." Though his words had a ring of truth to them but the smile stayed on her face.  
"Things will never be the same Grimmjow, the more you experience this the less likely you'll want to return to your world. You'll find people, normal people boring and suddenly you'll be seeking out your own kind. Everything will change and it will be easier if you don't fight it," she said, glancing over her shoulder to look at him, to see his reaction. He was scowling; but he looked like he was seriously thinking about her words. It was a start.  
"I don't think so Ichigo, I enjoy my life as it is now. My new shifting abilities will just enhance it. Besides being different just means I get to experience things all over again and this time have a new outcome. The smell of the church is even richer then before and I find it oddly comforting."  
"I never thought of looking at it that way, maybe I should spend a day in your world, see if I could ever live life as a human," she said, sitting down on the pew thinking about binding her form for a day. Grimmjow stared at her like she had grown a second head; the second she set foot into the city the hunters would be all over her. Everything about her said demon.  
"Are ya asking to be killed?" he asked, sliding next to her into the pew. Ichigo chuckled leaning up against his shoulder; he still had a lot to learn about demons.  
"Demons have a few tricks up their sleeves, especially when you are as old as I am. I know how to bind my demon blood in order to appear human." He stared at her wide eyed, how old was she?  
"Ichigo how old are ya? Cause ya make it sound like yer've been around a very long time," he asked, worried she was going to be mad at him for asking about her age. Women were fickle creatures, he'd learnt that the hard way when he asked Yoruichi how she was and just received a fist to the face instead of an answer. She smiled coyly at him, standing, walking over to the stain glass windows that adorned the church.  
"Did you know that this church was built 3000 years ago?" she asked, placing a palm on a panel of glass that didn't match the rest, it was clear rather then stained.  
"I broke this piece here as a child, I was helping my mother with the designs when I tripped and fell. I was only 8 when this church was built. Does that answer your question?"


End file.
